Return to Aether
by tillerian
Summary: Strange things are happening at Aether again and it's up to Samus Aron to save it again. But she can't do it alone. That's why she is going to earth to pick up her brother, Erik Samus.
1. Samus Erik

Return to Aether

Data log entry: after the mission on Aether, I thought I was finished. But months have passed since, and now Aether is again in danger and I must investigate on what is happening there. But I can't go alone, I am being sent to earth to find my brother, Erik Samus, to help me.

These are the last words in Samus Aron's data log before she went searching for her brother.

Samus landed on earth in front of a house and reached for the door bell, but it was stopped by a voice saying "Do you mind?"

Samus waited in front of the door for a while listening to dreadful noises inside, like someone was banging into things. Finally the door opened, obviously Erik Samus.

"Who are you" said Erik

"Erik" said Samus "It's me your…."

"Wait, wait, wait, let me guess. You are a person from who-knows-where here to interrupt important business I am willing to take care of in the shortest amount of time as possible"

"No, Erik, it's me, Aron, your sister"

"Oh, why didn't you say so? That name does not appeal to me. Good bye"

Erik almost slammed the door but Samus stopped it before he could.

"It's important" said Samus

Erik finally let her in.

"So, Aron" said Erik "what importancy is it that requires my assistance. Oh, I know you came so you can do some stupid thing and when it's over you can treat me like the childhood days"

"So, Erik, your still stuck to that k-21 thing are you"

"Of course I am, ever since they invited us to live in that pathetic earth colony you call k-21. I never agreed to go I even warned you. But, noooooooo you didn't listen, you never listened to me, no one listened to me, not Mom, not Dad, not you, not even my closest friends listened to Erik Samus"

"Why did you not want to go?"

"Why? Why? I have many good reasons, I could go on forever telling you the reasons, but I'll just tell you the basics. 1) It was in a dangerous place. It was like the Jamestown colony, but enough about the history lesson. 2) They required ridiculous rules. For instance, your last name becomes your first name and your first name becomes your last. I wouldn't want to go around skipping and hopping saying 'OOOOO look at me look at me my names not Erik Samus any more my name is now Samus Erik' I never wanted that but you sure did, oh so called Samus Aron. 3) It was open for space pirates which is probably the number uno reason why I didn't go. So space pirates destroyed k-21 you some how in some way survived, became a bounty hunter, saving planet to planet from space pirates, is now on a mission where you need my important presence, so you came back here, knocked on my door, expecting me to come with you and run a few errands, and then turns out that I barley did a thing so you drive me back here and do about your business. Well, guess what, I would love to but I can't go risking my life and doing what yooooou wanna do. In case you were not paying any attention to what I just said like always I will say every thing I said crammed into one word, no"

"There's money involved: $20,000,000,000"

"Where are we going to go?"

An hour later, Samus threw a luggage case in her ship.

"You didn't say anything about packing" Erik whined

"Oh, shut up, Erik" said Samus "If you're going on a mission with me you're staying with me. Besides, I highly doubt you took good care of yourself"

"What are you talking about? I took great care of myself, did you notice how good my home looked"

"From the look of it, it was atrocious. If Mom saw it she would agree"

"Well, Mom is dead so there is nothing you can do about it"

"Whatever, just get in"

They went in the ship and set off.

When they were in space, Erik started making weird noises.

"Erik" said Samus

Erik ignored and continued making noises.

"_Erik_"

Still, Erik continued.

"**ERIK**"

"Do you mind? I'm in a trance of fear"

"Shut up, stop making noises, and listen to me"

"You never let me do anything, even if it's right, not that what I was just doing was right"

"It's important"

"I'm all ears"

"Since you are coming with me, you will be called Samus Erik"

"Wait, stop right there I know where this is going"

"(Sigh) We are going to Aether, a legendary planet in which I have been before. Strange things are happening on that planet again. And I have been sent to investigate but I can't do it alone this time. Doing this mission requires two people. I chose you because you are the closest one to me. But before we go to Aether, I must make one stop"

Aron looked at Erik who was sleeping through everything.

"**WAKE UP YOU EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN**"

"Wha What happened? ARE THOSE DANG DIRTY APES FINALLY TAKING OVER THE WORLD?"

"No we're here"

"Where?"

"My home"

"I thought you were a drifter"

"Think again"

"You live in a space station?"

"Welcome to sidehopper station, your new home"

"New home?"

"Yes"

"You didn't say anything about moving"

"Unpack your bags. I have something for you"

When they got inside and after Erik unpacked, Aron showed him a suit that looks just like hers except blue.

"What is this" asked Erik

"It's your power suit, you need it for survival, life support, defense, and is your own personal diary and dictionary"

Erik put the suit on and moved around.

"This thing is uncomfortable" said Erik "How can you wear this thing?"

"You'll get used to it after a while, now come on. Let's go to Aether"

They went back into the ship and headed off to Aether. When the planet got in sight, Aron immediately found out the problem.

"So dark Aether is back" said Aron "looks like I have to finish what I started"

"Aron" interrupted Erik "I'm right here, you don't have to talk to yourself"

Aron slapped him on the back of the head

"OW" said Erik "what was that for?"

"Don't interrupt me while I'm writing a new entry in my data log"

"You're lucky I was wearing a helmet, otherwise I'd get brain damage"

When the finally landed on Aether, Aron jumped out of the ship and landed on the ground.

"I didn't know we had to do athletics" said Erik

Erik jumped out and tried to do the same thing but landed on his head.

"You're lucky you were wearing a helmet" said Aron

"Why do I get the feeling that the more I stay with you the More closer to brain damage I'm going to get?"

They continued through Aether and the story will continue there.


	2. The Ing

The Ing

Where were we, oh yeah, they continued through Aether. Suddenly, they ran into a black ball. Aron shot a dark beam at it and opened the portal.

"How do you do that?" asked Erik.

"Simple" said Aron "You just press one of the buttons on the thing your holding in your right hand"

Erik searched the thing inside his arm gun and said "there's too many buttons"

Erik pressed one, which turned on the bug spray. He pressed another which activated the wipers. He pressed another which turned on loud music. He pressed another which opened the internet.

"_I got to remember this button_" Erik thought to himself.

He pressed another button which turned on satellite TV.

"Never mind" said Aron.

They went in the portal and was in Dark Aether.

"We made it" said Aron "Now we have to find…"

She was interrupted by an ing who then tackled Aron. Aron tried as much as she could to get up, but she couldn't. Erik was just standing there.

"Don't just stand there, idiot" said Aron "HELP"

"Awww, look" said Erik "His tail's waging"

"**WHAT? WHO CARES IF HIS STUPID TAIL IS WAGING!**"

The Ing jumped off Aron and tackled Erik. But it wasn't attacking Erik, it was licking him, which is odd because ing don't have mouths.

"Aw, look" said Erik "He likes me"

"The ing thinks he's a dog" said Aron

"Of course he thinks he's a dog" said Erik "Didn't you notice the waging tail?"

"No, because he was all over me"

The ing barked and Erik ignored her.

"Who's a good dog" said Erik to the ing "Yes you are. Yes you are"

"I have no time for this"

Erik showed up on the back of the ing.

"Hey, Aron" said Erik

"What now?" Asked Aron

"I gave him a name"

"You named it"

"It's a he. I looked and checked and double checked. It's a definite he"

"What did you name _him_?"

"I call him, The Ing"

"Your naming an ing _ING_?"

"Not_ Ing_. _The_ Ing"

"Wait, I know where this is going" said Aron

"Yes" said Erik

"Yes, and no we're not keeping him"

"Oh come on. PLEASE"

"No"

"OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. I can look after him and feed him and clean up after him and when he has puppies I'll sell them"

"Fine"

"YEA. Come the Ing. Can you lead us to any thing strange around here?"

The Ing started sniffing, which again is odd because Ing don't have noses. Aron jumped on the back of The Ing. The Ing then started racing off. Aron spotted probe droids, which looked like green samus's.

"Probe droids" said Aron "I thought I saw the last of these guys in the smash tournament"

See flk team in super smash brothers Humor/action/adventure

Aron quickly went into ball mode.

"How do you do that?" asked Erik

"Press the button with a circle on it" said Aron

Erik did as she said and went into ball mode.

"OWWWWWW" shrieked Erik in pain "Very uncomfortable"

"SHHHH"

Erik obeyed Aron, but not The Ing. The Ing Let off a long loud bark. Suddenly, all the probe droids jumped to attention. And started coming to them.

"Probe droid group: 004 targets located"

Aron quickly jumped out of ball mode and started firing at them. Erik struggled out of ball mode until he was free, then hit his head on a rock, then got up and asked "How do you fire?"

"Pull the trigger" said Aron

"Like this?"

Erik started firing like a madman his arm gun was like a machine gun. The Ing joined in and shot off beams of light leaving a hole blasted through the probe droids that he destroyed. Erik and Aron kept firing away. The fighting stopped when bits and pieces and Erik and Aron and The Ing were left on the battlefield. Erik tried to blow the smoke off his arm gun which didn't do anything because his hemet was in the way. Aron spotted a portal up ahead. She shot a light beam at it and opened it up.

"I still gotta know how you do that" said Erik

Aron, Erik and The Ing jumped into the portal and were in light Aether.

"What a minute" said Aron "Something's wrong here. What's The Ing doing here?"

"So what if The Ing's here" said Erik

"Ing are afraid of light"

"So"

"That means The Ing is afraid of light, so why is he immune to it?"

"Because, this is a fan fic, you can write whatever you want as long as it has something to do with a particular game, TV show, Anime, cartoon, book, and comic"

"Whatever"

"So does that mean we can keep him?"

"Alright"

"Yes"

And so Samus Aron, Samus Erik, and The Ing lived happily ever after. But that's not happening because the story continues from here.


	3. The Evil Plan

Samus Aron, journal entry:

As my brother Samus Erik and I continued our journey, we ran into the Luminoth I met the first time I went to Ather. The Luminoth told me personally that he didn't trust Erik, but I don't blame him, I mean, who does? I don't even trust him, but the galactic federation said I needed him so I have no choice. Well, it's been a while since I saw him so I got to talk to him:

"Hey, Erik" said Aron

"Yes, what is it" said Erik

"I'd like to talk to you"

"Really"

"Yes, I mean it's been 11 years"

"Okay, you've told me what you've been doing, bounty hunting, pirate shooting, planet destroying"

"Now that's only necessary"

"What? Everyone knows what you did to that planet with all the pirates on it"

"I did it to get rid of the pirates. Anyway, I've noticed that you have a very good arm, Erik"

"A good arm?"

"Yes, I saw what happened at the battle earlier, your shots were rapid, and I think only part of you was confident, the other part was scared"

"Well, I have been to shooting galleries, and they say I do have the most rapid shots, practice makes perfect, you know"

"I know"

"Hey, Aron, this thing of yours is not bad. Maybe I can fill in"

"Maybe"

Erik started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing, it's just, after all these years, I've been intrigued by aliens, interested in aliens, and now that you've brought me to another planet, it turns out, I'm the alien"

"You know, I never really thought of that"

"Hey, where are we going anyway?"

"To a cave. The Luminoth said that strange thing have been happening there no one returned"

"Oooo. Suspense! I like that"

The Ing started to growl.

"What is it, The Ing?" asked Erik

"That must be the cave" said Aron

They dwelled deeper in the cave, when they heard a voice, louder and louder, then they could hear it:

"Finally, my plan is coming together. I've built armies of probe droids and now, it's time for the next generation in my creation: The black probe droid. And what not to forget my weather changing machine. With the weather in my hands, people will be begging me to change it to their biddings! And with those fools, the flk team, thinking my name is Destroyer, my real name is Terminator"

"Destroyer" said Aron "Or should I say Terminator!"

"Samus Aron?" said Terminator

"You two know each other?"

"long story"

"First Fox, Link, and Kirby, and now The Samus Aron and…er"

"Samus Erik, her brother"

"Double the targets, double the fun! I hope you can stand a chance against the Black probe droid!"

The black probe droid raced forth at super speed, shooting powerful blasts. Aron, Erik, and The Ing took cover! Suddenly, the black probe droid appeared right behind them, and started shooting them, but they quickly jumped away. The battle raged on as blasts echoed down the cave. While they were busy fighting, Terminator made his way out of the cave by piercing a large hole through the ceiling, then a tractor beam lifted Terminator, the black probe droid and the machine onto a ship floating overhead.

"You may have found my hideout" said Terminator "But this is only the beginning"

The ship flew away through hyperspace.

"Come on" said Erik "We can't let him get away"

"It's too late" said Aron "He's gone, but we can still catch up to him. But, for now, our mission here is accomplished. Let's head back to sidehopper station"

With that said, Samus Aron, Samus Erik, and The Ing, headed home. But this is the start of a greater danger…

The End for this story.


End file.
